Duelist Legends
by Astraleon
Summary: Two young duelists are sucked into the Yu-Gi-Oh world - and the biggest Magic and Wizards tournament ever held. Will they ever return home?
1. Chapter 1

---- Yu-Gi-Oh: Duelist Legends ----   
  
---- Chapter 1: A Strange Happening ----  
  
=== Tokyo - Duel King Tournament ===  
  
"Welcome, ladies and gentlemen, to the final match of the Yu-Gi-Oh Duel King Tournament!!! We have two finalists left, each regarded as the strongest duelists in all the world! At under 17 years old, these two already have world-championship decks and skills! In one corner, representing the eastern half of Tokyo, Masaharu Anazawa!!"  
  
From out of the sidelines came a young boy with spiky black hair and deep, blue eyes. He wore a long black overcoat over a red shirt, and his black pants were plastered with the image of the Black Magician. Stepping up to the dueling arena, he sat down at the table and started to shuffle his deck.  
  
"And, in the other corner is the representative of western Tokyo, Kaori Makino!!"  
  
A beautiful young woman stepped off the sidelines on the other end of the arena, with long flowing red hair and soft brown eyes. Dressed in a simple pair of blue jeans and a white t-shirt, she sat down opposite Masaharu and began to shuffle her deck as well. Both players slammed down their decks at the same time, calling out, "Duel!!"  
  
As both duelists drew their opening hands, the announcer took the time to comment a bit more.  
  
"Young Masaharu-kun is the champion of Japan, while Kaori-chan came in a close second place during that tournament. Masaharu-kun uses Magicians; Kaori-chan uses Warriors. Both of these fierce duelists are equally skilled.... Anyone could take this match!"  
  
Picking up a card from her deck, Kaori called out, "I summon the Legendary Swordsman Masaki and place two cards. Turn end." As her opponent looked cooly at his hand, his eyes glanced up at her.  
  
"Activate Hurricane! All of your Magic and Trap cards return to your hand. And now.... I summon Strike Mage! Attack and destroy her Masaki! That takes out 600 of your Life Points.... I'll end by placing three cards."  
  
Drawing another card, Kaori spoke up again. "I place three cards and summon the Swift Swordsman--"  
  
"Activate Instant Magic Card - Piercing Black Magic!" called out Masaharu. "This card deals half my Strike Mage's attack strength in direct damage to you, bringing you down to 2650 Life Points."  
  
".... Hmph. Swift Swordsman destroys your Strike Mage, dealing 100 damage to you--"  
  
Again, Masaharu flipped another card face-up and spoke up. "Activate White Magic Revival! When my Strike Mage goes to the Cemetary, it summons this new monster - White Magician, in defense mode with 2200 attack points! But to use it, I sacrifice half my Life Points first.... so I'm down to 1950 Life Points."  
  
Picking up his next card, Masaharu began his turn, stating plainly, "This is the last turn of the game, Kaori-chan."  
  
Kaori chuckled. "Yeah, right. Even you won't end this so soon."  
  
"I summon Skilled Black Magician! Then, I play Jar of Greed, which gives me two more cards.... and also places one Magic Counter on the Skilled Black Magician. Then, I play Harpy's Feather Sweep, destroying each of your placed cards.... and placing a second Magic Counter on my monster. Finally, I play Treasure of Heaven, forcing each player to draw until each has seven cards.... and placing one final Magic Counter on this card. Now, I sacrifice it to summon the Black Magician!!!"  
  
Staring at the cards in awe, Kaori murmured, "It really is over...." Suddenly, the wind began to pick up in the arena. Both duelists noticed the effects immediately, as their cards were swirled around on the arena. Without warning, the ceiling exploded loudly, revealing a large black vortex in the sky.  
  
"W-What.... in Hell.... ?!!" cried out Masaharu, bracing himself tightly while grasping Kaori firmly. "Kaori-chan! Stay close to me!"  
  
A bright light shone in the sky, and time seemed to stop for everyone but the two duelists. Appearing in the sky was a face.... one that both duelist recognized plainly.  
  
".... !!!! P-Pegasus.... J. Crawford.... !!!"  
  
Grinning slightly, the face of Pegasus chuckled.   
  
"Hello, Masaharu-chan, Kaori-chan.... I know both of your skills quite well, quite well.... And it's time we took a bit of a trip. A trip.... to my world!! Mwa-ha-ha...."  
  
The wind became even more fierce, and Kaori was ripped away from Masaharu. As he stared in mute shock, he heard her cry out, "Masaharu!!!" Clenching his fists tightly, Masaharu yelled out her name, and jumped into the air, following her into the vortex.   
  
"Pegasus.... I'll get you for this if you hurt her...."  
  
"Don't worry, Masaharu-chan. I won't hurt either of you.... yet."  
  
Gritting his teeth, Masaharu screamed, "KAORI-CHAN!!!" 


	2. Chapter 2

---- Chapter 2: The King of Games Cup ----  
  
As Masaharu fell through the vortex, he felt as though his body was being torn in two. He looked down at his hands, and saw them phasing in and out of sight. Steeling his resolve, he continued to travel through the passage, and after what seemed like an eternity, he finally saw a light at the end of the tunnel....  
  
.... leading to the dueling arena at Duelist Kingdom. Crashing down next to Kaori, he crawled over and held the unconscious girl tightly in his arms.  
  
"Welcome to Duelist Kingdom, Masaharu-chan, Kaori-chan!!"  
  
"Shut it."  
  
Getting to his feet with Kaori in his arms, Masaharu stared coldly over at Pegasus. "What.... did you do?"  
  
Another voice pierced the air, a calmer voice....  
  
"I'll be the one to answer that."  
  
Stepping into view was a young-looking man wearing loose brown robes and a turban. Masaharu's eyes widened as he murmured, "S-Shadi.... ?"  
  
It was indeed Shadi, who was missing his Millennium Ankh, no doubt due to its destruction.  
  
"What happened," began Shadi, "was a twisting of dimensions. Your world and this world collided through the properties of an ancient Egyptian spell, creating a gateway between the worlds. However, one portal in a lifetime can be opened.... and no more. There is no going home for you, I'm afraid."  
  
Masaharu's grip on Kaori tightened. "Y-You.... you did this.... Why? Why us?"  
  
With a chuckle, Pegasus replied, "Because you're the best duelists in your world. We need only the strongest to determine the next King of Games."  
  
"W-What?! King.... of Games?!"  
  
Shadi stepped forward again, speaking softly.   
  
"After Pharaoh Atem passed into the afterlife, the occupation of the master of the Shadow Games is vacant. The Shadow Games must have a guardian - one who can manipulate their energies, and hold them in check. Only one with a true duelist's soul can become the King of Games.... and there can only be one, to protect each and every dimension. Without such a guardian, the Shadow Games would overrun the worlds.... tearing them to pieces. That is why, with my help, Pegasus is sponsoring the 'King of Games Cup.' Hundreds upon thousands of duelists will compete, to take seven cards from their opponents that represent the Millennium Items. The one true winner will be crowned the King of Games, and gain the thousand ways of the Shadow Games. You two have been.... invited to compete."  
  
Masaharu was silent for a moment, before speaking. "If I become the King of Games...."  
  
".... then you will be able to return to your world, yes," interrupted Pegasus. "You've nothing to lose by competing."  
  
Kaori stirred in Masaharu's arms, as her eyes opened slowly. Seeing his hand caressing her thigh, she slapped him hard and forced him to drop her. Scrambling to her feet, she stammerred, "P-Pegasus.... ? Shadi.... ? W-What in.... ?!"  
  
After Masaharu recovered from the brutal (but well-deserved) blow, he explained the situation to a very stunned Kaori. As she gaped in shock at the revelations, she yelled out, "I'm in an anime?! This is insane!! Why should we have to go through all this just to get home.... ?!"  
  
Placing a comforting hand on her shoulder (and taking great pains not to move it any lower), Masaharu sighed, saying, "We don't have much choice.... The Shadow Games are all that we can rely on to get home."  
  
"Y-You're.... right. We'll compete.... and one of us will win!"  
  
"Splendid!" Pegasus cried, clapping his hands loudly. "I knew you two would do it!"  
  
Turning to walk away, Shadi spoke only a few more words....  
  
"Take care not to be swallowed by the Shadow Games, should you become their guardian...."  
  
And with that, he was gone. Steeled with resolve, Masaharu and Kaori bid farewell to Pegasus, and set off on a nearby boat for Domino City. That was where they'd begin their travels.... and the journey of a lifetime.  
  
=== Domino City - Kaiba Corporation, Main Office ===  
  
Seto read the e-mail carefully.... and clenched his fist in anger.  
  
["Dear Kaiba-chan, I hope you're doing well. You never seem to call me anymore.... Oh, and by the way, two duelists are heading to Domino City as we speak, each stronger than you. Bye!"]  
  
".... Mokuba!"  
  
Rushing into the room, Mokuba ran up to his brother's desk. "Yes, Seto? What is it, niisama?" he asked.  
  
".... Go to Domino Harbor and bring the two people on the boat from Duelist Kingdom here. Use force if you must."  
  
"S-Seto.... ?"  
  
".... No one will get in my way.... I'll defeat them both.... and kick them out of the tournament!"  
  
=== Domino City - Kame Game Store, Yugi's Room ===  
  
As Yugi re-read the e-mail carefully, he leaned back in his chair. Jounouchi, who was looking over his shoulder at the message, was in shock at the revelation of two strong new duelists that they'd never heard of before.  
  
"Oi, Yugi," he said with a groan, "Don't you think it's just a bit too strange, that strong new duelists that no one's ever heard of before have all come from Duelist Kingdom?"  
  
".... There's something strange going on. And we're gonna find out, Jounouchi-kun." 


	3. Chapter 3

---- Chapter 3: Kaiba's Challenge! ----  
  
=== Domino City Harbor ===  
  
Masaharu (still reeling from Kaori's slap earlier) helped the young girl off the boat, unfortunately....  
  
Two guns cocked, and the two duelists were soon staring down the barrel of two pistols. Mokuba ran up between the goons, slapping away the guns. "No violence!" he yelled, as the goons slunked away.  
  
"M-Mokuba Kaiba.... ? What do you want?"  
  
"My brother, Seto Kaiba, has asked that you come back to Kaiba Corporation with me. He wants to duel you two, to ensure his win in the King of Games Cup. Please, come this way if you want to...."  
  
Stepping forward, Kaori grinned and replied, "Sure. I'll be glad to whip him at his own game."  
  
Mokuba chuckled. "You? Beat niisama? Ha! Yeah, right! Anyway, there's a limo waiting at the entrance...."  
  
=== Kaiba Corporation - Main Office ===  
  
A buzzer lit up on Kaiba's switchboard, as he pressed a button and snapped, "What is it?"  
  
Upon hearing Mokuba's voice, however, Kaiba's face contorted into a vicious smile....  
  
"They're here, niisama."  
  
"Send them up to the office.... I'll duel them here."  
  
"Right away."  
  
Shortly afterwards, Masaharu and a smirking Kaori entered the office. Kaiba rose from his seat, and started up his duel disk.  
  
"Let's duel," he said solemnly, with no hint of emotion. With a confused look, Masaharu held up his hand. "B-But.... we don't have duel disks...."  
  
With a slight scowl, Kaiba reached into his desk and dug out a dueling disk, tossing it at Masaharu.... which was promptly caught by Kaori. Snapping the equipment on her arm and starting it up, she snapped her deck in and announced....  
  
"Time to duel, Seto."  
  
Both players drew their opening hands, and Kaiba held up a card.  
  
"I'll go first. I place two cards...." Two holographic cards appeared on the ground, hovering slightly. ".... and summon Blood Vorse in attack mode, with 1900 attack points!" A large beastman holding a sword appeared on the field, a vicious sneer on its face.  
  
Still smirking, Kaori drew her card.  
  
This poor fool doesn't know what she's getting into.... Mmeh-heh-heh.  
  
"I summon Martial Arts Master in attack mode, with 1900 attack points! I also place three cards." Three holograms of cards materialized on the field, as did a man dressed in a white martial arts gi with spiked hair, cracking his knuckles menacingly.  
  
"Your move, dragon-boy."  
  
".... ? Dragon-boy? What impudence.... I sacrifice Blood Vorse to this card, my 'White Dragon Descent!'" The Blood Vorse swirled around and vanished into a vortex, giving way to a warrior riding on a large white dragon. "Now, I use its special ability to sacrifice it.... and show you God."  
  
Bursting out from the White Dragon Paladin, a white dragon emerged, filling the office completely and actually shattering the ceiling as it rose up into the sky. Kaiba laughed maniacally, his face twisted in an evil sneer. Kaori's reaction was shock....  
  
"Wh-What kind of hologram is this?!"  
  
"Hologram? No, this is a true beast! Remember, this is a Shadow Game! Activate Quick Attack!! Blue Eyes White Dragon!! Burst Stream Attack--!!!"  
  
Sparks flew from the dragon's mouth, as a large blast shot from its gaping maw. Unable to react in time, Kaori was blown off her feet as the Martial Arts Master was blown to pieces. Thinking quickly, Masaharu grabbed her and helped her to her feet, but he was still shocked as well.  
  
".... The Blue Eyes White Dragon.... Magnificent! I never knew it held such massive power! But now, it's over.... Activate Trap! Destruction Ring!!" The Blue Eyes White Dragon started to glow even whiter, as Kaiba shouted out, "N-No!! Not that.... !!! Blue Eyes!!!"  
  
The Blue Eyes exploded suddenly, knocking Kaiba over. As the smoke cleared, a swirling ring was in front of Kaori and defending her. "Trap Activated - Defense Ring. You lose 3000 Life Points, Kaiba."  
  
Groaning, Kaiba rose to his feet. "Y-You.... scum! I'll kill you for that!!"  
  
Drawing his card, Kaiba snapped, "I summon Cave Dragon in defense mode. Turn End."  
  
A dragon appeared on the field, curled up in its wings.  
  
Grinning, Kaori called out, "I summon Swift Swordsman in attack mode, with 1800 attack points!" A swordsman appeared on the field, dressed in a red kimono and gripping his sword tightly. "To end my turn, I'll place two more cards. Turn end."  
  
Still seeting, Kaiba yelled out, "I play Raise Dead, to bring Blue Eyes White Dragon back to the field! I will.... I WILL SHOW YOU GOD!!! Die!!!!"  
  
Blue Eyes reappeared on the field, and shot out a powerful Burst Stream, but Kaori just smirked even more.   
  
"Activate Trap! Magic Cylinder!!!"  
  
"W-What?!!"  
  
A large cylinder appeared on the field, and redirected the Burst Stream to a new target - Kaiba. The attack hit Kaiba hard, sending him crashing into the wall behind him. The smoke cleared, and Kaiba could be seen clutching his chest tightly. "Y-You.... insolent...." he sputtered, falling to his knees. Mokuba entered the room, running over to his brother.  
  
"Niisama! A-Are you alright?"  
  
Neglecting to answer, Kaiba reached over to his desk and tossed a duel disk over to Masaharu.  
  
"Pegasus.... tells me that you're the stronger of the two duelists. I won't have to duel you - I know I'm beaten. Now leave...."  
  
Infuriated, Kaori huffed, "H-How DARE you?! I'm stronger than him!" Ignoring her for the moment, Masaharu slipped on his duel disk, and began to get used to its feel right away. And at that, both duelists turned to leave.  
  
"Wait."  
  
Masaharu and Kaori turned, and saw a very wounded Kaiba groaning to stand up.  
  
"It.... was if my dueling tactics were the basis for your strategy. You copied my combo perfectly.... But how?"  
  
Kaori snickered. "Because I've seen you duel about a dozen times with that worn-out deck of yours."  
  
".... !!! H-How.... No one's ever seen me duel like that, except for Yugi and his friends...."  
  
"Bingo!" Kaori chuckled. "You're in an animated series in our world. Get used to it. Later, Kaiba-chan!"  
  
Kaori ran out of the room before she could see Kaiba seething in anger. Stepping back, Masaharu also exited the room.  
  
".... ? Niisama?"  
  
".... DAMN IT ALL!!! That impudent.... WRETCH!!!"  
  
=== Duelist Kingdom - Pegasus' Banquet Hall ===  
  
"Hmm? Yes, Yugi-chan, Jounouchi-chan?"  
  
Yugi and Jounouchi stepped forward, brandishing their duel disks.  
  
"Time for some answers, Pegasus...." 


	4. Chapter 4

---- Chapter 4: Fate? ----  
  
=== Duelist Kingdom - Banquet Hall ===  
  
Pegasus chuckled loudly, a smile crossing his face.   
  
"Oh, time for answers, is it? I didn't know it was so late!"  
  
Stepping forward, Jounouchi cracked his knuckles menacingly. "Tell us, or I'll beat you to a bloody pulp."  
  
Again, Pegasus laughed off the remark. With a snap of his fingers, Shadi entered the room.  
  
"I suppose it is time that you learned of our.... exploits."  
  
=== Domino City - Kame Game Store ===  
  
"Hello, welcome to.... Oh! Duelists! Welcome!!"  
  
Standing behind the counter, Sugoroku Mutou pulled out a small deck of cards, placing them on the table. "A pre-made deck, containing Exodia. Only 30,000 yen. It's a steal!"  
  
Two sweatdrops from Masaharu and Kaori later, Sugoroku was seated in a nearby chair as the two duelists explained the situation.  
  
=== Duelist Kingdom - Banquet Hall ===  
  
Shocked silence prevailed for many moments after the revelation was announced of Shadi and Pegasus' actions. Suddenly, Yugi's fist clenched tightly as, with his other hand, he nailed Pegasus with a hard punch. Jounouchi restrained him, but only by using all his strength.  
  
"Y-You.... How.... dare you...." Yugi sputtered, his breath coming in ragged spurts. "Calm down, Yugi," said Jounouchi in a firm voice. "Don't give these creeps any emotion...."  
  
Pegasus slowly rose back to his feet, a solemn look on his face. Disregarding his normally flamboyant voice, he spoke calmly and cooly. "There was no choice, Yugi. We need the greatest duelist in all the worlds to guard the Shadow Games.... You know what danger they pose."  
  
Stepping forward, Shadi stood between Pegasus and Yugi, holding his arms out to his sides.  
  
"If you must hit someone, hit me. I am the one who approached Pegasus about this.... He rejected the plan originally, but he eventually saw the necessity in it. Forgive me.... but there is no other way."  
  
Still breathing heavily, Yugi broke free from Jounouchi's grip. Turning to his friend with tears in his eyes, he beat his best friend's chest harshly with his fist.  
  
"It.... It isn't right, Jounouchi! Atem.... he.... He wouldn't want this! He'd rather die a thousand deaths than make another person suffer.... It...."  
  
Wrapping his arms around his friend, Jounouchi held him tightly. "There, there...." he said soothingly. "Things'll turn out okay, right? They always do."  
  
"Oh, but things aren't alright," said Shadi. "The Shadow Games have begun to stir. Soon.... our fate will be determined."  
  
=== Domino City - Kame Game Store ===  
  
"How awful!" Sugoroku exclaimed. "To be ripped from your own world, I.... I can't even imagine your pain...."  
  
Not saying a word, Masaharu nodded solemnly. As the old man rose to his feet, he patted the boy on the back.  
  
"I'll get some beds ready for you two.... Best to stay at a friend's house than at a hotel or somesuch."  
  
=== Duelist Kingdom - Banquet Hall ===  
  
Pegasus walked up to Yugi, placing a reassuring hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Yugi.... What Shadi means is, that we need a guardian soon - within two months at the most. If we don't have a guardian by then.... The worlds will collapse upon themselves from the stress of the dark magic we used to bring those duelists here."  
  
Both Yugi and Jounouchi opened their mouths silently, leaving them hanging open in shock. Stunned silence followed, as Shadi stared down at the ground solemnly.  
  
".... We had no choice. Rather a quick death than a slow one to the Shadow Games. Imagine it, if you can.... Millions upon millions, forced into utter and complete darkness and eternal sorrow. Shadow Games were created to right wrongs with intense punishment thousands of years ago, but the energies released by them went wild, creating a sole dark force - Zork Necrophades. His death four years ago only brought about more instability in the Shadow Games. Any disdain you may feel.... is understandable. But please, understand that any fate is better than a death to the Shadow Games...."  
  
Without warning, Yugi's duel disk activated, snapping forward as a dark cloud filled the room.  
  
"Show me.... Show me the horror of the Shadow Games now, here, in a duel. Display to me your skill and honor as a duelist, and I'll accept this. No other way, Shadi.... what will you do?"  
  
With a snap of his fingers, a duel disk appeared on Shadi's arm.  
  
"Here's my answer.... Duel!!!" 


	5. Chapter 5

---- Chapter 5: Duel! Yugi vs. Shadi - Egyptian Power Deck ----  
  
Starting up his duel disk, Shadi promptly withdrew his deck from inside his cloak and snapped it into the equipment.  
  
"Here's my answer.... Duel!!!"  
  
After drawing their opening hands, Shadi announced, "I will go first, to demonstrate to you that you have no chance. I place two cards face-down and summon a monster in face-down defense mode." Three cards, two vertical and one horizontal, materialized on the field. Drawing his card, Yugi called out, "I place four cards, and end my turn."  
  
Shadi stood solemnly, looking at the card that he drew.   
  
"I pass."  
  
"W-What?"  
  
Staying silent for a moment, Shadi repeated himself: "I pass. I don't want to end this duel just yet."  
  
Yugi growled slightly, but went ahead with his turn. Looking at his hand, he began to formulate a strategy.   
  
I have a Black Magician in my hand already, but I can't play it just yet. If I draw that card.... then I can do this in two turns.  
  
And he drew - "Skilled Black Magician."  
  
Excellent! I can win this!  
  
"I summon Skilled Black Magician, in attack mode, with 1900 attack points! Then, I play 'Coins from Heaven,' forcing both of us to draw until we have five cards in our hands. That also allows me to place a Magic Counter on my Magician. Turn End."  
  
Drawing again, Shadi announced, "I change my face-down monster to attack mode - 'Magician of Sealing.' Its effect allows me to negate all Magic effects.... discarding all of the cards we just drew, and removing your Magic Counter. Its second effect I now activate.... by paying 1000 Life Points...."  
  
With a snap from his fingers, each of Yugi's face-down cards were revealed - two Trap Cards, and two Magic Cards. Yugi stared in shock. "W-What in.... ?"  
  
"Allow me to explain," began Shadi. "My 'Magician of Sealing' can, with some help from my Life Points, break through and seal away traps.... no matter what their power. I see you have two of the most powerful Trap Cards in all the game there - 'Holy Barrier - Mirror Force' and 'Magic Cylinder.' Watch now, as they are eliminated from my sight!!!"  
  
Indeed, the two Trap Cards shined brightly, eventually shattering into pieces.  
  
"Reveal Magic Card!" Shadi called out. "Temple of Anubis, reveal yourself!"  
  
A loud rumbling could be heard, as a large temple emerged from the floor and rose up to the ceiling. Yugi stood frozen in surprise. "W-What.... is that?" Jounouchi asked shakily, the ground still shaking.  
  
"The Temple of Anubis is a sanctuary for one card in my deck - the God of Anubis. With powers rivaling that of a God Card, it is one of the most powerful cards in my deck! For every turn that my card remains on the field.... Anubis gains extra abilities and more strength! Further, it cannot be destroyed by any card effect! Your doom is coming, Yugi.... I foresee your defeat!"  
  
A card appeared inside of the small shrine-like building, shining brightly.  
  
"Turn end."  
  
Drawing his card, Yugi mused, Great! With this, I can summon my Black Magician!  
  
"First, I place two cards. Then, I activate a Magic Card - Raise Dead! It brings back to life a monster discarded to my Cemetary last turn - the 'Buster Blader!'" A large, armored warrior carrying a huge sword materialized on the field, glaring menacingly at Shadi. "Also, it places one Magic Counter on my Skilled Black Magician. Next, I activate Angel's Gift, drawing three cards and discarding two.... placing another Magic Counter on my Skilled Black Magician. Finally, I play Thunder Bolt - destroying your monster!" Bolts of lightning rained down, shattering the ceiling and destroying Shadi's monster in a flash of light.  
  
"Now.... I sacrifice my Skilled Black Magician!"  
  
Vanishing into a black vortex, the Skilled Black Magician disappeared with a smile.... giving way to the Black Magician.  
  
"Together, my monsters have more than enough attack points to wipe you out! Go, Buster Blader and Black Magician!!!"  
  
"Activate Trap! 'Gateway to the Underworld!'"  
  
Before the two monsters could reach Shadi, a large vortex absorbed them, eliminating them from sight. Yugi cried out in horror.  
  
"'Gateway to the Underworld' destroys all of your attacking monsters, sending them to Hell for all eternity.... Too bad. I was hoping to avoid killing Mahado...."  
  
"Activate Trap! 'Revival of the Soul!'"  
  
The vortex opened up again, revealing the two monsters once more.  
  
"W-What?!" Shadi cried, his face showing surprise. Yugi grinned.  
  
"'Revival of the Soul' brings my monsters back to the field when they're destroyed by a card effect. But it keeps them from attacking this turn."  
  
Shadi's face grimaced, as he drew his card. "I summon a Big Shield Guarder in defense mode. Turn end."  
  
"I play 'Fusion!' Buster Blader and Black Magician! Fuse together.... into the Black Paladin!!! With 2900 attack points, it can destroy your Guarder. Attack now!"  
  
The newly-fused monster charged up a spell with one hand, and let it fly, blasting the Guarder into pieces. Shadi winced at the powerful explosion, as Pegasus looked on in amazement at Yugi's skill.  
  
Once again, Shadi drew his card, and spoke up. "I summon a Holy Elf, in defense mode. Turn end."  
  
Yugi drew - 'Mystical Beast King Gazelle.'  
  
"I summon 'Mystical Beast King Gazelle,' in attack mode! Then, I destroy your Holy Elf with Black Paladin, and attack directly for half your Life Points with Gazelle!"  
  
Charging up another spell, the Black Paladin shot it at the Holy Elf and destroyed it. Moving swiftly, 'Gazelle' charged at Shadi, striking him with its powerful claws and slicing through his clothing while knocking him to the floor.  
  
Rising to his feet, Shadi clutched his still-bleeding wound tightly. Panting, he let out a small laugh and said, "You know of the One Turn Kill, right? Prepare to meet its equal!"  
  
Before Yugi could even fathom what Shadi had said, he called out, "Come forth! God of Anubis!!!"  
  
Everything went black, as a crackling vortex of black energy emerged in the center of the room. A chill went through the room, as a large jackal-like man stepped out of the portal, clutching a large staff and covered in Egyptian symbols. On his chest was a large portrait of the Judgment of the Dead.  
  
Yugi stared in stunned silence at the enormous warrior. Shadi chuckled softly.  
  
"Anubis now has 2700 attack points. But that's all it needs to slay you, Yugi. Prepare to lose this duel.... and suffer a Penalty Game!!" 


	6. Chapter 6

---- Chapter 6: Player Fusion ----  
  
Yugi's teeth gritted, as Anubis rose into the sky.  
  
"Anubis," began Shadi, "is the Lord of the Dead. As such, when he is summoned, all other monsters on the field are removed from the game! Go forth, with Judgment of the Dead!!!"  
  
Twirling its staff around, Anubis thrust it towards the Black Paladin, as the monster glowed brightly before shattering into pieces. Yugi screamed in pain, and collapsed to his knees.  
  
"Did I forget to mention that all the pain of your monster is felt by you?"  
  
Rising to his feet with some help from Jounouchi, Yugi muttered, "D-Damn you...."  
  
Shadi grinned slightly, holding up a card.   
  
"Now, I play 'Blade of Anubis!' This card increases Anubis' attack strength by 300 points to 3000, and also heals me for as much damage Anubis inflicts on yoU! Attack now! Shockwave Judgment!!!"  
  
Anubis' staff shone for a moment, transforming into a huge broadsword covered in runes. Bringing its blade over its shoulder, it swung it down with horrific strength, cutting through the ground like paper and cutting through Yugi with vortices of air. The young duelist cried out in pain, and fell to the ground again, struggling just to breathe. Jounouchi cried out his friend's name, but stopped himself before reaching him - he knew this was Yugi's battle, but tears ran down his face at his agony.  
  
[Yugi's Life Points: 1000] [Shadi's Life Points: 4500]  
  
Slowly arising, Yugi groaned and spat up a bit of blood. Pegasus simply stood in awe at Anubis' power.  
  
Yugi-chan.... Your battle with Atem-chan could never prepare you for this battle. There is one way to defeat Anubis.... and it lies in your hand! With the last Shadow Power I have left.... Come forth! Exodia, the Sealed God!!!  
  
Pegasus' left eye scar, covered by his hair, shined and, in a flash of light, Yugi's deck was engulfed in bright yellow energy. Raising his head, Yugi stared blankly at a smiling Pegasus. Shadi glanced over at Pegasus.  
  
So.... you decided to use the Exodia spell.... No matter. Anubis won't be defeated like that.... Not with the card I have placed.  
  
Yugi drew.... and found that he's drawn the 'Sealed Right Arm.' Looking down at the card in shock, he glanced over at Pegasus. Pegasus smirked, and made the shape of a pentagram in the air with his hand. Shadi scoffed, looking Pegasus directly in the eyes.  
  
"He cannot defeat the God of Anubis. Face facts. Not even with the unstoppable Exodia...."  
  
"I end my turn!" called out Yugi.  
  
Shadi returned his gaze to his opponent.  
  
"Very well.... I activate a Magic Card from my hand - 'Treasure from Heaven!!' Both players draw until they have seven cards in their hands...."  
  
Both duelists drew their cards. And as Yugi looked down at his hand, his eyes snapped open in surprise. The cards he'd drawn were.... 'Sealed Left Arm,' 'Sealed Right Leg,' 'Sealed Left Leg,' 'Sealed Exodia,' 'Raise Dead,' and 'Fusion.' All five Exodia cards flew from his hand, and placed themselves in the monster slots on his Duel Disk. Before his very eyes, a pentagram appeared on the field and it gave way to to the Summoned God - Exodia!  
  
Energy flowed through Exodia's body and into its hands, as it shot out a powerful blast of energy at Anubis. Shadi smirked.  
  
"Excellent! Activate Trap Card! Force!!!"  
  
"N-No!!"  
  
Exodia's attack was effortlessly deflected, blasting through the castle and tearing it to pieces. Raising its blade, Anubis sliced through Exodia, disintegrating it instantly. Yugi cried out, feeling Exodia's pain in all its entirety. He collapsed, falling to the ground face-first. This time, Jounouchi didn't try to hold himself back.  
  
"Yugi!!!!"  
  
Dashing over to his friend, Jounouchi grasped him tightly in his arms. "Y-Yugi...." Opening his eyes with much difficulty, Yugi let out a deep breath. "J-Jounouchi.... T-This is.... my duel.... I must.... win it.... by myself...." Rising to his feet in obvious pain, Yugi looked at his hand again, and something inside of him got an idea.  
  
"Since.... my attack didn't work.... I'll just have to use.... Raise Dead!!!"  
  
Appearing back on the field, the Black Magician clutched its staff tightly, glancing worridly over at his master. Returning the Black Magician's worry with a reassuring smile, Yugi added, "And now, I activate.... Fusion!!"  
  
Shadi's face was shifted into a confused look, obviously trying to process what Yugi had just said.  
  
"F.... Fusion?! Impossible! You have no other monsters on the field or in your hand! Then how.... ?!"  
  
Calmly, Yugi spoke: "Player Fusion." The wind around his body picked up, as he was thrust into the Black Magician. As everyone looked on, shocked, the Black Magician and Yugi twisted together, and a bright flash of light blinded everyone's sights. Standing where the Black Magician once was, there was now a new monster - cloaked in the Black Magician's robes, grasping a long staff covered with runes.... and holding a duel disk.  
  
"Player Fusion!" the monster called out triumphantly. "Black Sorceror!!!"  
  
Jounouchi stared at the monster for a moment, before whispering....  
  
"Y-Yugi.... ?"  
  
The monster looked over at Jounouchi, nodded, and charged right for Anubis.  
  
"Hya-a-a-ah!!! Black Magic Cyclone!!!"  
  
Just before coming in contact with Anubis, the Black Sorceror spun around at a high speed, sucking Anubis into a vortex-like forcefield. With great force, so much so that Shadi was blown several yards away - and through solid walls - Anubis was blown to pieces and the Black Sorceror stopping spinning, its staff crackling with energy. Shadi rose to his feet, and murmured, "H-He killed Anubis.... W-What.... power...."  
  
[Yugi's Life Points: 1000] [Shadi's Life Points: 3500]  
  
Yugi stared over at Shadi, shouting, "It's over! You have no chance of destroying us now that we've joined together...."  
  
Shadi drew his card, and said with a shaking voice, "I-I play.... B-Black Hole.... Go! D-Destroy that monster!!"  
  
A large vortex appeared on the field, sucking several objects inside of it. Pegasus and Jounouchi had to struggle not be be absorbed.... but Yugi/Black Sorceror stood where it was, not moving an inch even with the awesome power of the Black Hole. Shaking his head in disgust, the Black Sorceror taunted Shadi. "Player Fusion also prevents destruction effects from working against us, much like the God Cards. Like I said.... It's over."  
  
With a trembling voice, Shadi fell to his knees and said, "I-I.... surrender.... Go ahead! Give me a Penalty Game!"  
  
In a flash of light, Yugi reappeared, and turned to walk away.  
  
"No.... All I wanted was for you to show me your skills, and how terrible the Shadow Games were.... As a duelist, I accept your intentions. And I'll join your tournament.... and WIN!!!" 


	7. Chapter 7

---- Chapter 7: Tournament's Start ----  
  
=== Domino City - Kame Game Store ===  
  
Everything was quiet, when suddenly the door slid open.... revealing Yugi and Jounouchi. As the two entered the empty store, Sugoroku appeared, brandishing a baseball bat. As Jounouchi fainted dead away from surprise, Yugi asked, "G-Grandpa? What're you.... ?" Scratching his head nervously, Sugoroku replied, "Err.... Sorry. Just protecting our guests."  
  
".... ? Guests?"  
  
=== Domino City - Kame Game Store, Yugi's Room ===  
  
Masaharu looked around the room in awe, as Kaori sat quietly on the bed.  
  
"Why do you keep looking around like that?" Kaori asked with a hint of irritation. "It's freaking me out."  
  
Turning to her, Masaharu replied, "Because I'm just so exited to be in THE Yugi Mutou's room! He's my dueling idol...."  
  
"Glad I'm so famous in your world."  
  
Both duelists turned their gaze to the newly-arrived Yugi, who stood smiling at the doorway.  
  
"Y-Yugi.... M-Mutou?! I can't believe it!" Masaharu ran over and started shaking Yugi's hand like a mad fool. "We HAVE to have a duel, Yugi-sama! I want to see first hand the dueling prowess that beat the great Pharaoh Atem!!"  
  
".... !!! Y-You.... know about Atem.... ?"  
  
Masaharu nodded enthusiastically. Yugi was silent for a moment, when he murmured, "Of course.... I'm an anime character in your world. I forgot. Please, stay as long as you like, guys." With that, he went over to his bed, and shook Kaori's hand as well.   
  
Glancing over at a very excited Masaharu, Yugi nodded, and said, "Let's have a duel, then."  
  
"This will be the first official duel of the tournament...."  
  
Each of the duelists turned and saw Shadi, hiding in the shadows. As he stepped into view, he tossed two cards to Masaharu and Yugi.  
  
"These are 'Millennium' cards. You'll start out with the Millennium Tauk and the Millennium Puzzle, Yugi. Masaharu, you'll begin with the Millennium Eye and the Millennium Ring. Players bet their cards on the outcome of their duels; those with all seven may apply to the semi-final round. Also, like Battle City, each player bets one of their rarest cards. So, what will you two bet?"  
  
Without hesitation, Masaharu held up two cards - the Millennium Ring and the 'Black Magician.' Yugi also held up two cards - the Millennium Tauk and the 'Dark Knight Gaia.' A dark mist started to surround the room, but Shadi stopped its intrusion with a wave of his hand.  
  
"No.... Let us duel outside, where all may see your dueling prowess."  
  
Saying nothing, everyone filed out of the house and into the street. Both duelists started up their Duel Disks, and shouted, "Duel!!!"  
  
Drawing his cards, Masaharu looked them over carefully.  
  
"I summon 'Black Forest Witch' in defense mode! Next, I place one card. Turn end." As the witch appeared on the field, Yugi took his turn. "I summon 'Big Shield Guarder,' in defense mode! Then, I place two cards. Turn end." A man carrying an enormous shield materialized between Yugi and the witch.  
  
Kaori mused to herself, "They're both being cautious.... Neither knows what the other has planned. It's a good strategy.... against stronger opponents. They seem about equal."  
  
"No. They are not equal."  
  
Turning to Shadi, Kaori gave him a confused look.  
  
"One of them is far stronger than the other.... Take a look at their auras."  
  
".... ? Auras.... ?"  
  
Concentrating with all her might, Kaori was shocked to see both fighters covered with a soft, white glow. They looked as though they were on fire.  
  
"I summon 'Strike Mage,' in defense mode! Then, I place another card. Turn end."  
  
"Summon 'Rock Soldier,' in defense mode! Turn end."  
  
Both duelists stared each other down, as the light surrounding them grew ever larger. Shadi chuckled to himself.  
  
"Both have an enormous amount of latent skill.... I wouldn't be surprised if one of them became the next King of Games. But the first to draw out that full latent power.... that will be the victor here and now."  
  
Masaharu grinned, pulling both his monster cards from the field.  
  
"Summon!! Black Magician!!!"  
  
As the Black Magician appeared on the field, Yugi grinned, and called out, "Activate! Hand Obliteration!!! Each of us must now discard our hands and draw the same number of cards."  
  
While Masaharu drew his cards, Yugi again called out. "Activate! Raise Dead!!"  
  
And a second Black Magician appeared on the field.  
  
Masaharu smirked. "Activate! Treasure from Heaven!! Each of us now draws until we have seven cards in our hand. Next, I place three cards. Turn end." Three cards materialized on the field face-down, as Yugi looked over his newly-drawn cards.  
  
He must not know about Player Fusion yet.... I'll teach him first-hand! And show him that I can still make Atem-san proud!!  
  
With a wide smile, Yugi held up his next card - 'Fusion.' Lightning split the sky, striking Yugi head-on. In a bright flash of light, Yugi was gone.... and in his place was the Black Sorceror.  
  
"Attack!! Shadow Spark!!!"  
  
Just before the electric attack hit, a voice called out....  
  
"Activate!!! 'Fusion!!!' Activate!! 'Magician's Tome!!!'"  
  
And the attack was deflected, hitting Yugi directly and sending him crashing to the ground. As Yugi returned back to normal, he saw another Black Sorceror standing before him, its staff clutched to his neck.  
  
"Game over."  
  
Shadi and Kaori stared in awe. Shaking, Shadi murmured, "B-But how.... even I did not know of Player Fusion.... How could he.... ?"  
  
"I sensed the ripple in the space-time continnuum caused by Yugi's Player Fusion. Somehow, something just sort of clicked inside of me.... I knew about how this works. By drawing upon latent shadow power, the user is transformed into an actual monster.... with the power to fully manipulate the Shadow Games. Kaori can do it too.... but not Shadi."  
  
".... !!! Y-You.... know.... ?"  
  
The Black Sorceror smirked slightly. "Don't worry - your secret's safe with me."  
  
Who.... who IS this boy? To have effortlessly defeated even Yugi.... and to have known of Player Fusion just by sensing its disturbances in the Shadow Games.... WHAT is he? 


	8. Chapter 8

---- Chapter 8: Scattering ----  
  
Shadi stood in shock at Masaharu's swift and decisive victory over Yugi. A crowd had gathered quickly to watch the short duel, which was ended by the arrival of Masaharu's Black Sorceror.  
  
Stepping forward, Shadi congratulated Masaharu. "Excellent work, Masaharu. You did well to defeat Yugi so easily. Now, it is time for the tournament...." Making several strange motions with his hands, Shadi began to be surrounded by a black aura.  
  
".... to...."  
  
His aura flared even greater, covering Yugi, Masaharu, and Kaori completely.  
  
".... BEGIN!!!!"  
  
In a single instant, all four of them vanished.  
  
=== ???? ===  
  
Masaharu opened his eyes.... only to find that he was in mid-air. As he scrambled to get up, he felt a hand on his shoulder. Looking up, he saw Shadi gripping him tightly.  
  
"No need for fear. We're currently protected by shadow power, so you won't fall."  
  
Indeed, all four of them were suspended high above Domino City, in a clear black orb. Shadi's hands crackled with power, shooting into the sides of the orb. Kaori regained her composure quickly, asking, "What.... is going on.... ?" Shadi replied with a soft chuckle.  
  
"You're going to be sent to different parts of the Earth, to train your skills. Prepare yourselves...."  
  
The enormous orb broke into four pieces, one for each duelist. Raising one of his hands swiftly, Kaori's orb began shaking slightly.  
  
"Kaori Makino.... you will go to the United States!"  
  
And at that, the orb sped off into the distance, at a rate unimaginable by the human mind.  
  
"Yugi Mutou, champion of Battle City.... to Egypt!!"  
  
Yugi's orb also zipped off at his words.  
  
"And you, Masaharu Anazawa.... you will go to Russia!!!"  
  
Before Masaharu could even respond, the orb blasted off with him towards Russia. It seemed as though the clouds were splitting in half from the speed of his travel, as his thoughts turned to Kaori....  
  
=== New York City, New York ===  
  
Kaori crashed into the ground hard, creating a simply enormous crater. As a crowd gathered around the impact site, the dazed teenager stumbled out of the crater. A group of thugs began to approach her, as she panted softly. Swiftly drawing a card from her deck, she slapped it down on her Duel Disk.  
  
And the Buster Blade burst from the ground, brandishing its long blade at the hooligans. The thieves stepped back for a moment, before turning and running away. Managing a grin before collapsing to the ground, Kaori muttered, "Well.... may as well get some fun out of this...."  
  
=== Egypt ===  
  
Shuffling through the desert sands, Yugi sighed.  
  
"How dare he do this.... I'll be sure to make him pay with a Penalty Game when I get back to Domino City...."  
  
Suddenly, the ground split open, and four large snake-like creatures surrounded Yugi, baring their fangs at the young boy.   
  
"Attack!!!"  
  
At that, the four creatures pounced on Yugi....   
  
.... only to be blown away. The Black Magician stood by Yugi's side, brandishing its staff menacingly. Yugi glared over at the master of the monsters.... and started up his Duel Disk.  
  
=== Russia ===  
  
Masaharu rose to his feet with significant difficulty. Shuffling out of the crater, he looked around at the barren snowfields that surrounded him. With a sigh, he started off towards a small column of smoke in the distance. However, before he'd taken even three steps, his eyes snapped open in awareness....  
  
.... and he narrowly missed a huge stream of fire that burst from the ground. Rising through the flames, a large black demon could be seen carrying a young-looking man clothed in a black karate Gi with a red bandana wrapped around his head. Smirking wickedly, the man leapt off his perch and down to the ground with a flourish.  
  
Speaking a calm voice, the man said, "It looks like you're a duelist...." A Duel Disk on his arm snapped into place at a snap of his fingers.  
  
".... So let's duel." 


	9. Chapter 9

---- Chapter 9: Three-Front Duel ----  
  
=== New York City ===  
  
Groaning, Kaori pulled herself up in the bed. Across the room, a young man noticed her, and mused, "So, you're up, eh?" As the man came closer, Kaori noticed a Duel Disk on his arm.  
  
"So," began the stranger, "you ready to tell me where you came from?" Kaori snorted, "I don't need to tell you anything. That Duel Disk shows you already know my answer."  
  
The stranger chuckled. "True, true. I do know. Quite a 'lil firebrand, aren't 'cha?"  
  
"You.... speak Japanese, eh?" asked Kaori, a bit unsettled from just waking up.  
  
Again, the stranger laughed. "Of course. That's the language of the legendary Yugi Mutou, right? I figure that I need to learn it to challenge him one day. My ambition is to create a demon army, after all, and I need the Shadow Games to do that."  
  
".... !!!! D-Demon.... army?!"  
  
=== Egypt ===  
  
A woman in a long, white-streaked red dress walked towards Yugi, long black hair flowing in the desert wind. Laughing softly, she mused, "Not bad. I expected as much from the most famous duelist in the world."  
  
Tightening his fist, with the Black Magician at his side, Yugi asked through gritted teeth, "Who are you?!"  
  
"Me? I'm Keiko Akino, the #12-ranked duelist in the tournament. And you're Yugi Mutou.... #2 in the tournament. I hereby challenge you to a duel.... and I'll take your Millennium Puzzle card - and eliminate you from the tournament!!!!"  
  
=== Russia ===  
  
The column of fire ceased, and the demon descended to the ground. Stepping up to Masaharu, the man introduced himself.  
  
"My name is Terutaka Amano, the #7-ranked duelist. I challenge you to a duel.... You, who defeated the great Yugi Mutou!!" Activating his Duel Disk, the demon vanished in a flash of light. With a sigh, Masaharu started up his Duel Disk.  
  
"Duel!!!"  
  
=== New York City ===  
  
The man nodded.   
  
"Yes, demon army. I've always been fascinated with demons.... Marvelous creatures, don't you think? Imagine an entire army of demons.... it'd make life MUCH more interesting, don't you think?"  
  
Kaori sat in stunned silence. Without warning, the man burst into laughter.  
  
"Ah, I'm just messing with you. I don't want to create a demon army! Hey, I'm not an idiot. Jonathan Michaels is the name. Most people call me by my nickname, though - 'Demon Lord.' I really have been interested in demons and the occult for some time now.... What's your name?"  
  
Staying silent for a moment more, Kaori replied, "Kaori Makino."  
  
=== Egypt ===  
  
Both duelists had started up their Duel Disks by now, and had drawn their opening hands.  
  
"I summon 'Giant Steel Snake,' in defense mode!!" As she spoke, a large beast blasted through the sand, a metallic snake-like creature with long fangs. (Lv. 4/Earth/Machine/1450 ATK/1700 DEF) "I also place two cards, and end my turn."  
  
Yugi drew - 'Black Magician.' "I summon 'Skilled Black Magician,' in attack mode!!" A man cloaked in dark robes materialized on the field, chanting in a mysterious language. (Lv. 4/Dark/Magician/1900 ATK/1700 DEF) "Then, I attack with it, destroying your 'Giant Steel Snake!!'" Thrusting its staff at the opposing monster, the metal snake exploded into pieces, scraps falling to the ground in a haze of smoke. "I'll place two cards, and end my turn."  
  
Keiko drew her next card, and smiled.   
  
"See if you can handle this next move. I'm willing to bet you can't."  
  
=== Russia ===  
  
Terutaka drew, and said, "I summon the 'Gremlin,' in attack mode! And, I place three cards. Turn end." A green demon creature materialized, as did three cards. Silently, Masaharu drew, and played, "Treasure from Heaven!!! This lets both of us draw until we have seven cards in our hands. Next, I'll place two cards and summon a 'Strike Mage.' Turn end.' As his monster and cards materialized, Terutaka snickered.  
  
"This is all you've got, eh? Pitiful. I'd expected more from one who defeated Yugi Mutou. Activate!!! 'Shrine of the Gods!!!!' This gives me two less monster slots.... for two more Magic and Trap slots. I'll place five more cards, and end my turn." Sweat trickled down Masaharu's brow.  
  
E-Eight Magic and Trap slots?! There can only be one reason for his choosing that card....  
  
Masaharu's turn was up, and he drew. "I place 'Strike Mage' in defense mode, and I'll place one more card. Turn end." Falling to one knee, the Strike Mage placing its bladed staff over its chest to defend itself. With a smirk, Terutaka flipped up a card.  
  
"Activate - Gorgon's Eye! This turns your monster to stone...."  
  
An enormous eye materialized on the field, as it shot a huge beam of energy out towards the Strike Mage and, in a flash of light, all that remained of the monster was a stone statue of it.  
  
".... and deducts half its defense strength from your Life Points when it's destroyed. Attack now, my 'Gremlin!!!'"  
  
And with a single electrical attack, the statue was shattered to pieces.  
  
[Masaharu's LP: 3450] [Terutaka's LP: 4000]  
  
=== New York City ===  
  
"Huh. Never heard of 'ya. Care for some coffee?"  
  
"...."  
  
Jonathan cocked his head confusedly.   
  
"What's your problem? All I asked was whether or not you wanted a cup of--"  
  
"You want a duel."  
  
Kaori stared fiercely at him, her eyes burning with rage.  
  
"I know you want to duel with me, so be brave and just come out and say it."  
  
".... Okay. I want a duel with you. Two Millennium Item cards, two Rares."  
  
Drawing from her deck, Kaori held up her choices - the Millennium Ring, the Millennium Rod, 'Buster Blader,' and 'Gilford the Lightning.' Chuckling softly, Jonathan showed her his cards - 'Demon Summon' and 'Hellfire Black Dragon,' along with the Millennium Ankh and Millennium Tauk.  
  
=== Egypt ===  
  
"I play Raise Dead, summoning back my 'Giant Steel Snake.' Then, I'll play 'Brain Control' to gain control of your 'Skilled Black Magician.' Normally, I'd be worried about giving Magic Counters to that monster.... but not with my next move."  
  
Just as Keiko's monster reappeared on the field, the 'Skilled Black Magician' spun around and over to her side of the field. And both of them started to glow....  
  
"Now, I sacrifice both monsters to summon my greatest monster...."  
  
Both monsters burst into small sparks of light, as they came together to form a gigantic figure.... a human-like figure, with a hawk-like head....  
  
"Behold, Yugi! A true God Card!! Come forth, God of Horus!!!!"  
  
=== Russia ===  
  
Masaharu gritted his teeth. This wasn't looking good.... And he drew - 'Fusion.' Looking at his hand, he got an idea, and played his turn.  
  
With a grin, he spoke....  
  
"I'll show you God."  
  
And in a flash of light, the figure of Obelisk appeared on the field. Terutaka reeled in terror.  
  
"W-What in.... the Hell.... i-is that?! I-I've never seen.... s-such power.... !!!"  
  
"In my world," Masaharu said, "there are a few copies of God Cards. They hold no power in my world.... but in yours...."  
  
"Activate Magic Card!!! Fusion!!!!!"  
  
Jumping into the air, Masaharu slid into the image of Obelisk, and a bright flash lit up the sky.... 


	10. Chapter 10

---- Chapter 10: Seeing God - Times Two!! ----  
  
=== Russia ===  
  
Obelisk grinned, as a Duel Disk materialized on its hand. Terutaka fell to his knees, and screamed in horror.  
  
"So," spoke Obelisk in a booming voice, "what do you think of the God of Obelisk? Marvelous, isn't it? Too bad all your Traps can't help you now...."  
  
Obelisk leaned back, energy flying into its right hand.  
  
"God Fist Crusher!!!!"  
  
One punch from Obelisk shattered the ground into tiny pieces, throwing Terutaka far, far away.... and blowing an enormous crater into the ground.  
  
[Masaharu's LP: 3450] [Terutaka's LP: 0]  
  
=== Egypt ===  
  
Both duelists' eyes snapped open, as they turned to see a huge shockwave blast through the sky. Each of them was blown to the ground, as Yugi whispered, "Obelisk.... ?"  
  
=== New York City ===  
  
Without warning, the walls caved in on Kaori, as Jonathan dived over her. When the smoke cleared, Kaori lay on the floor, coughing, as Jonathan remained limp on the bed.  
  
"W-What in.... Was that.... a God Card?"  
  
=== Russia ===  
  
Masaharu had, by now, de-fused from Obelisk, and began to walk towards a distant plume of smoke. For what seemed like hours, he trudged on, exhausted from fusing with a God Card. Eventually, he lost all his strength, collapsing to the ground unconscious.  
  
=== Egypt ===  
  
Yugi picked himself up, as he looked off into the distance. He was certain that the attack had come from Obelisk, but had barely any time to react before being blown to the ground by a huge blast of fire. As he turned, he saw the God of Horus - a man with a hawk's head and holding a longsword - with its hand extended, smoke rising from it. Keiko was hunched over on the ground, panting softly.  
  
"What do you think of my God Card, Yugi Mutou? It's truly quite powerful - 3000 attack and defense points, immunity to destruction effects, and the ability to discard your hand whenever it deals damage to you...."  
  
Gritting his teeth, Yugi placed his entire hand into his graveyard, and returned his gaze to Keiko.  
  
[Yugi's LP: 1000] [Keiko's LP: 4000]  
  
=== New York City ===  
  
Noticing that Jonathan had fallen unconscious by shoving her out of the way of the debris, Kaori rushed over to him, turning him over on his back as she tried to slap him awake.  
  
"Jonathan! Jonathan! Wake up!!"  
  
Coughing hoarsely, Jonathan looked up. Managing a grin, he asked, "You alright, Kaori-san?" Kaori quickly nodded, as Jonathan continued on.  
  
"That blast had magnificent power.... There's only one time before this that I've felt such strength.... The first was near the end of the Battle City tournament...."  
  
".... !!! So.... it was a God Card...." muttered Kaori.  
  
=== Russia ===  
  
"Wake up.... Wake up!!"  
  
His eyes snapping open, Masaharu sat straight up, and noticed that he was wrapped tightly in bandages inside of a small hut. Looking up, he saw Terutaka laying across from him.  
  
"Fool. You thought you could fuse with a card that powerful and stay healthy? What an amateur...."  
  
Before Masaharu could say anything, Terutaka shoved three cards into his face - the Millennium Scales, the 'Avatar of Apophis,' and the 'Judgment of Anubis.'  
  
"Take them. You won, so they're yours."  
  
Snatching the cards, the young duelist slipped them in his deck, and looked over the Millennium Scales. Turning his gaze back to Terutaka, he asked, "What happened?"  
  
".... I got blown away, that's what. I started back, and I found you unconscious on the ground. I bandaged your wounds, and took you here."  
  
=== Egypt ===  
  
Yugi drew his card - 'Desperate Measures.'  
  
"I play 'Desperate Measures!!' This card reduces me to 1 Life Point, and lets me draw six cards!"  
  
As Keiko growled angrily, Yugi looked over his hand.  
  
"Next, I play 'Heavenly Donation!!!' This card chooses one monster on the field and creates an effect based on its attack points. Since your God of Horus is the only monster on the field and has more than 2000 attack points, I must discard two cards, recover 3000 Life Points and draw three cards."  
  
Keiko gritted her teeth, and made a tense sound. Yugi merely smirked, and said, "I summon the Holy Elf, in defense mode! And I'll place one card. Turn end."  
  
This time, Keiko smiled widely.  
  
"I attack with the God of Horus.... and wipe out half your Life Points!!!"  
  
"W-What?!"  
  
=== New York City ===  
  
Looking puzzled, Jonathan asked, "God.... Card?"  
  
With a sigh, Kaori began to explain.  
  
"God Cards are cards with enormous spiritual power, and the ability to deal direct, physical damage to the opponent even when not engaged in a Shadow Game. In my world, they were created, but have no such power.... Here, though, it seems that they do have power. Judging from the shockwaves caused by that attack, I'd say it was 'God Fist Crusher' - the God of Obelisk."  
  
Still confused, Jonathan cocked his head.  
  
"I don't understand.... YOUR world?"  
  
".... ?? You.... don't come from another world?"  
  
=== Russia ===  
  
"Thank you, Terutaka-san."  
  
".... Hmph. Don't thank me just yet.... I'll beat you soon, so I don't want anyone else beating you, understand?"  
  
After speaking, Terutaka rose to his feet, and started towards the door of the hut. Flashing a quick wave, he was gone.  
  
=== Egypt ===  
  
Keiko laughed, leering at Yugi.  
  
"God of Horus halves your Life Points whenever it destroys a monster in defense mode! And, it forces you to discard your hand again! Now, attack!! Inferno Rune!!!"  
  
Flames started to crackle around the God of Horus, as it thrust its hands forward and shot out a huge blast of fire. The attack engulfed the Holy Elf completely, leaving nothing behind in its wake.  
  
[Yugi's LP: 2000] [Keiko's LP: 4000]  
  
"Activate!! 'Whiplash Summoning!!!'"  
  
Just as the flames died down, the Black Magician phased onto the field, wielding its staff menacingly.  
  
Keiko reeled. "W-What?! What did you do?!"  
  
"'Whiplash Summoning' calls a monster from my deck to the field whenever one of my monsters is destroyed at the cost of half my Life Points. It also increases its attack strength by the power of the monster destroyed, raising 'Black Magician' to 3300 attack points! Now, counterattack, and destroy the God of Horus!!!"  
  
A single 'Black Magic' attack blew the God of Horus to pieces, but as the smoke cleared, Keiko began to laugh again.  
  
[Yugi's LP: 1000] [Keiko's LP: 3700]  
  
"Activate! 'Call of Horus!!'"  
  
The smoke swirled around the Black Magician, ensnaring it as if it was wrapped up by a rope. On the other side of the field, a man wielding a broadsword and shield and bearing a hawk's head on its armor materialized.  
  
"This card halves your Black Magician's attack strength, and Special Summons an 'Avatar of Horus' to my field! It's over, Yugi!!" 


	11. Chapter 11

---- Chapter 11: Paths To the Future ----  
  
=== Egypt ===  
  
The Black Magician struggled against its bindings, but seemed to make no progress. Chuckling, Keiko taunted Yugi. "Aww, can't seem to break free? Too bad. Anyway, it's all over. My 'Avatar of Horus' will wipe out your Black Magician...."  
  
[Yugi's LP: 751] [Keiko's LP: 3700]  
  
"Hmm...." mused Keiko. "Seems your Black Magician is still too strong for my 'Avatar of Horus....' 1650 attack points as opposed to 1500.... Still, it won't be like that for long. Now, take your turn Yugi!"  
  
Yugi drew - 'Coins from Heaven.'  
  
"I activate 'Coins from Heaven!' Each of us must draw until we have five cards in our hand! Hm.... I'll place two cards, and summon a 'Baffomett' in defense mode!" A horned, winged demon materialized on the field (Lv. 4/Dark/Demon/1400 ATK/1800 DEF), and it was now Keiko's turn.  
  
"Mmeh-heh-heh.... Now, I activate the special ability of 'Avatar of Horus!!' Now, gain 1000 attack points, by the power of your master!!!"  
  
Indeed, flames burst from the ground, and melted into the 'Avatar of Horus,' and its attack strength increased to 2500.  
  
"'Avatar of Horus' increases its attack strength by 1000 points during each of my Standby Phases.... It really is over, Yugi!!!"  
  
".... Urk...."  
  
=== New York City ===  
  
".... I see. So Pegasus isn't what he appears to be."  
  
At first, Jonathan had understandably been dumbfounded by the revelations, but slowly began to believe Kaori.  
  
"That's right. He all but kidnapped myself and my friend, and trapped us here."  
  
Getting to his feet, Jonathan brushed the debris off of himself.  
  
"Then, we'll just have to help get you back."  
  
=== Russia ===  
  
Masaharu exited the hut, and began walking towards the now not-so-distant column of smoke once more - it seemed to be a factory town.  
  
For hours, he traveled, until he finally reached the gates. Exhausted from his travels, Masaharu collapsed once more, and the darkness enveloped his eyes....  
  
=== Egypt ===  
  
"Attack now, my warrior!" called out Keiko. "Wipe out his Life Points and his Black Magician now!!!"  
  
The warrior charged forward, its sword lifted above its head. Just as it swung downwards, the blow was deflected by the newly-freed Black Magician, who blew it away with a point-blank Black Magic attack.  
  
"W-What?!"  
  
Yugi chuckled softly. "I activated my Trap Card, 'Reversed Spirit.' It switches the attack and defense strength of our monsters for one turn.... enough to break through the Black Magician's bonds and return it to full attack strength. Now, activate!!! 'Fusion!!!'"  
  
Keiko was dumbfounded. "F.... Fusion?! Black Magician and Baffomett can't fuse!!"  
  
"Who said I was fusing those two?"  
  
A bright light filled the area, as Yugi and the Black Magician fused together. When the Black Sorceror appeared, Keiko fell to her knees, too shocked to do anything but whisper.... "It's over...."  
  
One Neo Black Magic attack was more than enough to wipe out the rest of Keiko's Life Points.  
  
[Yugi's LP: 751] [Keiko's LP: 0]  
  
Yugi walked over to Keiko, and offered his hand to help her up. She just looked up at him in surprise, but took his hand firmly and lifted herself up to the ground.  
  
=== New York City ===  
  
"So," Kaori said, "you're gonna help me win this?"  
  
Jonathan nodded firmly. "Yep. If I win, I'll use the shadow power I gain to send you back."  
  
Kaori bowed respectfully, saying, "Thank you, Jonathan-san."  
  
"Now," added Jonathan, "how 'bout our duel? I have a tournament to win, after all."  
  
Scoffing, Kaori chuckled, "You? Beat me? I think not! I'll bet one of my Millennium Cards..,."  
  
And she held up the Millennium Ring as well as a 'Buster Blader.' Jonathan held up a 'Hellfire Black Dragon' and a Millennium Tauk.  
  
Both readied their Duel Disks, and shouted, "DUEL!!"  
  
=== Russia ===  
  
"Ungh.... Huh??"  
  
Masaharu had just woken up, and found himself wrapped up tightly in thick ropes. As he struggled to free himself, he heard a voice....  
  
"Don't try to break through those, comrade.... They don't like that."  
  
And he suddenly felt a massive jolt run through his body, as he screamed in pain.  
  
His captor smiled devilishly. "You see? It is pointless. I can free you.... in exchange for all your cards!"  
  
"Never!" spat back Masaharu, as he rustled around in his pocket. He finally found what he was looking for....  
  
.... and the Strike Mage appeared and blasted through his bonds.  
  
=== Egypt ===  
  
Keiko handed over her Millennium Rod card, as well as the God of Horus. Yugi moved to shake her hand, but she pulled away suddenly.  
  
"I have no right or need for your friendship, Mutou. Leave it for the people who care."  
  
She turned, and started to walk away, when the Black Magician blocked her path. Angrily, she turned back and shouted, "What's the matter with you?! Let me leave!"  
  
Yugi shook his head decisively. "I won't allow you to walk in this heat," he said firmly. Keiko was taken aback, as Yugi held a card up....  
  
.... and summoned Cursed Dragon to the area. He climbed up on top of it, the Black Magician floating beside him, and offered Keiko his hand.  
  
And she took it.  
  
=== New York City ===  
  
In the ruins of Jonathan's apartment, the two duelists faced off, their Duel Disks at the ready.  
  
Grinning, Jonathan spoke up. "I'll start. I place a monster in defense mode, and place three cards. Turn end."  
  
What's Jonathan up to.... ? Why's he smiling like that? Well.... I'll put him in his place.  
  
"I play 'Cost Down,' allowing me to summon my 'Heavenly Knight Perseus' to the field without a sacrifice! Now, my paladin, attack his monster and destroy it!"  
  
A man dressed in golden armor materialized, and charged for the face-down monster on Jonathan's field. With one swift slice, the card fell to pieces, and a small, strange machine-like device was blown to pieces. Jonathan laughed loudly at this.  
  
"Ha! That was my 'Baatezu Scout Machine,' which Special Summons a Baatezu demon monster from my hand. And I choose to summon.... Hamatula!"  
  
A huge, almost seven-foot-tall beast appeared on the field, with an enormous tail and shifty eyes that darted to and fro. (Level 5/Dark/Demon/2100 ATK/1700 DEF)  
  
Jonathan chuckled lightly. "I activate its special effect now.... to Special Summon up to two Imp monsters to my field!"  
  
Blasting up from the floor, two tiny creatures, looking much like a human but with batwings, a barbed tail, and twisting horns, appeared. (Level 2/Dark/Demon/450 ATK/300 DEF)  
  
The Hamatula charged for 'Perseus,' and ripped it in two messily with one swipe of both its arms. Kaori gasped, as she felt its pain, and collapsed to the ground. Concerned, Jonathan almost forfeited the duel by running over to her, but restrained himself.  
  
Getting to her feet with marked difficulty, Kaori spat up a small bit of blood.  
  
"I won't let you win. Know that now." 


	12. Chapter 12

---- Chapter 12: Millennium Warrior ----  
  
=== New York City ===  
  
[Kaori's LP: 3800] [Jonathan's LP: 2400]  
  
"You won't let me win?" Jonathan mused aloud. "Heh-heh.... big words. Let's see if you can back them up. My move."  
  
Jonathan drew. "I summon 'Imp,' which lets me summon a second 'Imp' to the field in attack mode. Then, I attack with all of my monsters - except Hamatula, which cannot attack this turn due to the effect of my'Baatezu Scout Machine.'"  
  
[Kaori's LP: 2450] [Jonathan's LP: 2400]  
  
Kaori groaned at having been pummeled by the winged Imps, but shook it off.  
  
Again, she stated firmly, "I won't lose."  
  
I can't lose yet....  
  
With a mighty yell, she drew her card - 'Demon Slayer,' and it flashed momentarily in her hand.  
  
I can't lose until I've beaten HIM....  
  
"I summon 'Freed the Mighty Warrior!!' And I equip him with the 'Demon Slayer!!' Whatever damage it does to a demon is increased by 50 percent.... And now, attack!!!" (Level 4/Earth/Warrior/1900 ATK/1100 DEF)  
  
With one slash, Freed cut through one of the Imps, obliterating it from sight.  
  
[Keiko's LP: 2450] [Jonathan's LP: 225]  
  
I WILL win!!  
  
Jonathan grimaced in pain at the destruction of the Imp, but smiled.  
  
"Activate! 'Devil's Due!'"  
  
From out of the floor, a cloaked figure rose up. Holding a scythe, it cut through Freed with one swift stroke, the shockwave damaging Kaori as well.  
  
"'Devil's Due' activates if I have at least one Demon monster on my field after another of my Demons was destroyed. It destroys the attacking monster, and deals half its defense strength in damage to the opponent, as well as restoring half that amount to my Life Points."  
  
[Keiko's LP: 1850] [Jonathan's LP: 550]  
  
Keiko shook off the blow, but fell to one knee when she tried to stand up straight. With trembling hands, she placed a card on her Duel Disk and dropped her hand to her side, signaling the end of her turn.  
  
S-Such.... power that blow had.... I can't take another blow like that.... My trap is my best hope....  
  
Jonathan looked carefully at the card Kaori placed, looked over at his Life Point counter on his Duel Disk, and sighed.  
  
"Activate! 'Devil's Eraser Gun!!' This erases one card on your field at the cost of the rest of my turn."  
  
And in an instant, Kaori's card vanished. She collapsed to the ground completely, groaning slightly. She lifted herself up with one arm, and got to her knees.  
  
Am I.... going to lose? No.... I can't lose. I WON'T lose! This.... this can't be all I can do.... Let all my shadow power flow through my body.... and send it through my deck. It's all I can think of.... but why? Why do I think that? It can't do anything but help me get a single card.... but there's no card in my deck that can help.... Why, then?  
  
A bright light burst out from Kaori's deck, though she seemed unable to see it. Jonathan was nearly blown back by the sheer force of the light, but braced himself just in time.  
  
Kaori drew....  
  
.... and got the 'Sealed Golden Bracelet.' With the last of her strength, she placed it on her Duel Disk.  
  
And, in a bright flash of light, Jonathan was blasted through three walls before stopping in the next apartment.  
  
When the light faded, Kaori was standing upright, with no sign of trauma on her body. She wore a long, flowing robe, and wore a golden bracelet. In her hand was a long golden staff, with runes inscribed all over it.  
  
With a loud, clear voice, she spoke....  
  
"Millennium Transformation - Thousand Mage."  
  
With a single wave of her hand, Kaori destroyed each and every one of the demons on Jonathan's side of the field.  
  
[Kaori's LP: 1850] [Jonathan's LP: 0]  
  
Jonathan rose to his feet, and wiped the blood off his face. With a grin, he said, "Good game. I lose, it seems. Take 'em!"  
  
And he tossed the Millennium Tauk card and the 'Hellfire Black Dragon' over to Kaori, who caught them swiftly and de-transformed.  
  
=== Egypt ===  
  
".... !!!"  
  
"Did.... you feel that, Yugi?!"  
  
Yugi shook in fear on top of the Cursed Dragon, and nodded.  
  
"That power.... it was enormous! I could feel it even though I'm most of the way across the world! Wh-What was that.... ??"  
  
=== Russia ===  
  
As Masaharu rose to his feet, he was knocked down by the shockwaves of the attack - which also blew his captor to the ground and cut the building they were in into two halves.  
  
What.... the Hell?! What was that?! 


	13. Chapter 13

---- Chapter 13: The Russian Duelist, Vlad Petrovich ----  
  
=== Russia ===  
  
Masaharu got to his feet, and readied his Duel Disk. His captor, however, simply jumped up out of the pile of rubble and turned around.   
  
The eyes of the man were deep and cold, and sent a shiver down Masaharu's spine. He was dressed in long, black robes, and had a scar running down his face.  
  
"So, comrade...." the man began, "I see you've got quite a bit of stamina, eh? To stand after such a blow.... Not bad! I almost feel guilty having to kill such a strong person."  
  
"?! W-What?! Y-You're gonna KILL me?!"  
  
The man chuckled lightly.  
  
"Don't worry, friend. I won't kill you. I just gotta make it look like it, eh? Maybe I'll just sever an arm or something.... maybe an ear, or a toe? Bah-ha-ha-ha!! Do you like my jokes?! I'm new to the Japanese language, you know...."  
  
"...."  
  
Again, the man burst into laughter.  
  
"What? Was it something I said? Anyway.... I'll bet one Millennium Card - my Millennium Scales, for your Millennium Rod. And I'll bet my entire deck on this duel.... you don't need to bet anything. I don't want to take away any cards of yours when I win - I'll just take your life!"  
  
".... Fine!"  
  
Both yelled out, "Duel!!!" and the battle began.  
  
The man chuckled lightly for a moment, saying, "I almost forgot! My name! It is Vlad Petrovich. Your name is not of importance.... Anyway, I'll place two cards and summon a 'Wingscale Demon,' and end my turn."  
  
On the field, a large, winged creature burst from the ground, and two cards appeared on the field. (Level 4/Dark/Demon/1300 ATK/1400 DEF)  
  
"I place two cards, summon a 'Strike Mage,' and end my turn."  
  
The Strike Mage appeared on the field, as did two face-down cards.  
  
Both duelists stared each other down intently, as the battle continued.  
  
"Activate!" called out Vlad. "'Furnace of the Eight Divinations!!'"  
  
"Activate!" Masaharu called out. "'Magic Jammer!'"  
  
"Activate! 'Ki Absorption!!' This negates the activation of your card, so.... Come forth! 'Furnace of the Eight Divinations!!!'"  
  
From the ground beneath, a huge furnace burst upwards, with a boiling pot on top of it.  
  
"This card boils one card from your hand at the end of your turn, discarding it from your hand. It also gives me three more slots to play Magic and Trap Cards on. Now, I'll place one more card and summon this.... and reveal my deck theme!!"  
  
The Wingscale Demon de-materialized, and in its place stood a warrior in an orange Gi, with scars all over his face and a short hair-cut. Masaharu froze in his tracks.  
  
"Th-That's.... Y-Yamucha?! From Dragonball Z?!"  
  
"Right!" Vlad exclaimed. "This is Yamucha.... one of the characters in my favorite Japanese 'anime' program! This is a Wolf-Fang Warrior, a mighty fighter who wins through speed and skill. Now! Attack and destroy his Strike Mage!!"  
  
(Level 5/Earth/Warrior/2200 ATK/2300 DEF)  
  
Yamucha leaned back, and charged, slamming into the Strike Mage with vicious blows, one after another. To finish, he knocked it away, and shot a blast of energy at it, blowing it to bits. Masaharu cried out in pain, but remained standing.  
  
[Masaharu's LP: 3500] [Vlad's LP: 4000]  
  
"M-My turn.... I summon a Holy Elf in defense mode, and place two cards. And, my last card is absorbed by the Furnace of Eight Divinations...."  
  
As he spoke, an elven maiden appeared on the field, and his last card flew from his hand and into the boiling pot.  
  
"You're open to a direct attack.... And I'll take it!"  
  
With one hand, Yamucha shot a powerful beam of energy directly at Masaharu, and the attack hit hard - sending the young duelist sprawling to the floor. As he got to his feet and spat out a little blood, he smirked.  
  
"Activate! 'Reverse Summoning!!' This allows me to summon a monster from my hand or deck with a level equal to the monster that dealt direct damage to me.... I choose to summon the 'Master Magician!!'"  
  
On the field, a man draped in long purple robes and holding a long scythe materialized. With a single blast of power from his hand, Yamucha fell to the ground and vanished.   
  
(Level 5/Dark/Magician/2350 ATK/2100 DEF)  
  
[Masaharu's LP: 1300] [Vlad's LP: 3850]  
  
Vlad just burst out in more laughter, and flipped over a card in his Duel Disk.  
  
"You fool! I wanted you to do that! Now, I activate, 'Last Hope of a Galaxy!!!' This special summons a certain monster.... one that will seal your doom!! Come forth.... !!!"  
  
Materializing on the field was another warrior in an orange Gi. But this one had large, spiked black hair, and an innocent look on his face.  
  
(Level 8/Earth/Warrior/3200 ATK/3300 DEF)  
  
"S-Son.... Goku?!" sputtered Masaharu, in fear at what was happening. Son Goku just looked at him strangely, cocked his head, and asked, "Yeah, so what?"  
  
Vlad froze.  
  
"Y-You.... can talk?! B-But.... Wait.... Shadow Power, of course.... !!!"  
  
".... ???"  
  
"Ah, I see," Masaharu said. "Shadow power actually summoned the REAL Son Goku to the field...."  
  
"What're you talkin' 'bout?" asked Goku. "What's 'Shadow Power?' Is it Ki?"  
  
Vlad cleared his throat, and just said testily, "That's none of your concern. Just slay the Master Magician...."  
  
Goku shook his head defiantly - "No."  
  
Taken aback, Vlad sputtered, "Wh-What?! You can't disobey me!"  
  
"Try me."  
  
As Masaharu chuckled, Vlad became angrier and angrier. Finally, in a burst of fury, he cried out, "Shadow Spell! Binding of Will!!!"  
  
Suddenly, Goku's face was covered in an even blanker look than usual. Stretching out his hand, he shot out a powerful blast of Ki that destroyed the Master Magician. Masaharu was nearly blown away by the power in that one blast, but held his ground.  
  
[Masaharu's LP: 850] [Vlad's LP: 3850]  
  
"Now, that's the end of my turn.... Your move, friend."  
  
Masaharu stayed silent for a moment, before drawing.   
  
"Activate! 'Coins from Heaven!' We both draw until we have five cards in our hand. Now.... I'll place three cards and end my turn."  
  
Another card was plucked from Masaharu's hand, and sent into the boiling pot. Things were looking grim.  
  
"Now, attack, my mind slave! Wipe out his Life Points!!"  
  
Just as Goku stretched out his hand to fire another blast, Masaharu took action.  
  
"Activate! 'Revenge of the Dead!!' It allows both my previous monsters to return back to the field and attack your monster together.... destroying it! Strike Mage and Master Magician, come forth!!!"  
  
A pentagram appeared on the floor, and from it flowed the ghostly forms of Masaharu's dead monsters. Together, they blocked Goku's blast, and shot out an even larger beam back at him, sending him flying.   
  
As Goku disappeared, Masaharu bowed his head.   
  
Forgive me.... But I can't die here. Not until I beat HER in a match at full strength.... 


	14. Chapter 14

---- Chapter 14: Death Awaits? ----  
  
=== Russia ===  
  
As the smoke cleared, Vlad shook in anger.  
  
"Y-You.... beat Son Goku?! Impossible! No one does that!!!"  
  
Masaharu just smirked, and chuckled, "I won't be beaten by you. Not now."  
  
Vlad clenched his fist tightly, as blood began to drip from it onto the floor. "You won't win!" he screamed, "Not against me!!!"  
  
"I'll place two cards, and summon a Saibaiman in defense mode. Turn end."  
  
On the field, a small green humanoid creature materialized, as did two more cards.  
  
(Level 4/Earth/Demon/1400 ATK/1400 DEF)  
  
"Activate!" Masaharu cried. "'Angel's Coins!' This flips a coin, and if it turns up Heads, then I recover 4000 Life Points and draw until I have seven cards! Now, flip!!"  
  
In front of Masaharu, a small golden coin appeared, and he grasped it, flipped it into the air, and slapped it down on his hand. And, slowly, he removed his hand....  
  
.... and revealed Heads.  
  
[Masaharu's LP: 4850] [Vlad's LP: 3850]  
  
While Masaharu finished drawing his cards, Vlad seethed in anger.  
  
"Activate! 'Life Magic - Holy Light!' This destroys your Saibaiman...."  
  
Back on the field, a white circle formed around the Saibaiman, and blasted upwards, simply erasing it.  
  
"Now, activate! 'Cry of an Angel!' This lets me draw two cards when a Demon is destroyed.... Now, I activate 'Jar of Greed!' This lets me draw two more cards. Now, I'll place two cards, and summon a 'Skilled Black Magician' to the field, and attack directly!"  
  
A man dressed in flowing black robes appeared, and shot a small ball of black energy into Vlad, who recoiled, but regained his composure.  
  
[Masaharu's LP: 4850] [Vlad's LP: 1950]  
  
"Now, I discard two cards from my hand due to overcrowding, and one more to the Furnace of Eight Divinations. Turn end."  
  
Vlad grinned before spitting up a cloud of blood, crying out, "My turn!"  
  
=== Somewhere in Domino City ===  
  
".... Have you mastered it, Shalak?"  
  
"Yes, Master...."  
  
Inside of a warehouse, a large silver throne stood. Draped in purple fabric, a man sat atop it, with a Duel Disk on his arm.  
  
And as he stepped out of the shadows, a wicked grin was plastered on his face.  
  
"Then go," he commanded. "Defeat Yugi Mutou and make our society proud."  
  
"Yes, master...."  
  
=== New York City ===  
  
Jonathan sighed, as he sat down on the ruins of the bed.  
  
"So," he asked," what did you do just now?"  
  
"...."  
  
Looking puzzled, Jonathan asked, "Is something bothering you?"  
  
".... He's about to lose."  
  
"?!"  
  
"He.... my friend.... is going to lose...."  
  
=== Russia ===  
  
"Heh-heh-heh.... Activate! 'Grave Sacrifice!' Now, I sacrifice your Strike Mage and my Saibaiman from our Cemetaries, removing them from the game.... to summon...."  
  
On the field, a man dressed in a blue jumpsuit slowly materialized onto the field, a cocky grin on his face. He stretched out his hand, and destroyed the Skilled Black Magician with a large ball of energy that sent Masaharu flying through the wall and out into the frozen wilderness. The man darted after him, as did Vlad.  
  
(Level 8/Earth/Warrior/3150 ATK/3000 DEF)  
  
[Masaharu's LP: 3600] [Vlad's LP: 1950]  
  
Masaharu rose to his feet, and spat out a bit of blood to one side, wiping his face with the back of his hand.  
  
".... Prepare yourself!" cried out Vegeta.  
  
But instead of one blast, Vegeta leaned back, and let loose a flood of energy balls with both hands, crashing into Masaharu with his elbow as a final strike that sent the boy reeling backwards. Masaharu groaned, and tried to get up, but a dagger was thrown into his shoulder - stopping him from getting up, and causing him to vomit blood all over himself.  
  
Vlad bent down, and held a dagger to Masaharu's throat. He raised it....  
  
=== New York City ===  
  
Masaharu! Don't die!  
  
=== Russia ===  
  
Masaharu's eyes snapped open, and, using the last of his strength, he hurled a powerful punch directly into Vlad's face, sending the older man flying backwards.... and Masaharu slumped back to the ground. In anger, Vlad ran towards Masaharu, and swung his dagger at his enemy's heart.  
  
And then he stopped cold when the image of Obelisk hurled a God Hand Crusher at him, again hurling him backwards. Bending down, Obelisk scooped up Masaharu and flew away. Vlad rose, and wiped the blood from his face.  
  
"Thank God that thing stopped me.... I didn't want to kill such a strong opponent. Maybe we'll meet again.... not as enemies, but instead as fellow duelists...." 


End file.
